Code Lyoko: episode 78 The fate of love, Part 1
by Flipicerobot
Summary: Ulrich finally decided to confess Yumi in love, Jeremy has a big plan before the concert. They will meet someone, who they never expected to meet.


**Hello everybody. Do you love paradoxes. If yes, get ready for paradoxes, attack on the third supercomputer, and also the answer on the main question: Will Ulrich confess to Yumi in love?**

#78 The fate of love: Part 1.

[Somewhere in the park] 09/10/2013 Wednesday 05:00

It was very early. Even the sun hasn't risen. Then, suddenly a man appeared from nowhere from the electrical rift. He wore black trousers, yellowish-brown T-shirt, football boots, and a vortex manipulator on his left hand. A mysterious man ran to the Kadic Academy. He was Ulrich Stern from the future, who's going to stop himself in the past.

[Forest] 09:07

Mr. Delmas has arranged a security check for the school. That's why school isn't working today. Unfortunatelly, our heroes are not relaxing on benches. They are training in the forest. They run a large track in gym outfit. Jeremy is watching their progress. "Tell me straight. Is Jeremy going to kill us?" Odd asked, gasping. "OH! This torture will never end!" William asked, almost falling. When they reached the end of the track, they fall. Everyone is breathing hardly. Jeremy is holding his watch and barking,"No,no,no. That's too slow!" The rest of the group is angry,"Rally!? Say for yourself!" Odd barked back. "Odd is right. This training is for superman, not for you really think, that we're robots?" Ulrich said, with anger. Jeremy tried to evade by a stupid face," Don't blame me, blame watch." Jeremy said. "Yeah, but that's your training program. And it's not working." Aelita said.

[Kadic_courtyard]

They are relaxing on benches after the torture. Jeremy is disapointed, "You're too slow, you need to be faster and stronger if we want to beat X.A.N.A. If you'll be in bad shape, X.A.N.A. will crush you." Jeremy barked. "So tell me straight. Am I a bad trainer?" Jeremy asked. "Oh yeah." They responded in unison. Ulrich is looking straight at Yumi. He's finally decided to do it.

"Ptssss Dunbar. Ptssss Dunbar!" William turned to Ulrich,"Yeah." "Come withme."Ulrich whispered. They went . "Well Ulrich, what do you want?" William asked, crossing his arms**.**

"I need you to tell everyone. Today, I'll tell Yumi something." Ulrich said. William is wide-eyed. " You said, that Yumi won't wait forever. I finally decided to do that." Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'll tell them. But when you're going tell her?" William asked.

"I have a feeling, that today we're going to destroy the supercomputer number 3. Tell Jeremy to teleport me and Yumi, okay?" Ulrich said, looking at Yumi. She's smiling at Hiroki's joke. William nodded.

"Thanks William." Ulrich said. They returned to the group. Sissi has overheard their conversation. Her head is in pain. in 3 seconds it stopped. Herve went to her,"Sissi! Is something wrong?"

" I...I... I'm trying to remember something. I'm okay." Sissi said, getting up. Herve is very suspicious, "I know, that its your fault." Herve narrowed his eyes. "And I'm going to find out."

[Boulogne-Billancourt _ residential area] 10:14

-Ulrich's POV-

I'm running along the residential area of the city. My plan finally began to work. Soon I will confess Yumi in love. Then, I accidentally ran into the man. He wore yellowish-brown T-shirt, black trousers, football boots, with weird watch on his right hand. And the most strange thing was, that his face was a lot like me. He dragged me into the alley, "Hello Ulrich." He said, I am in shock, "How do you know me?" I asked. "Never mind. I gotta go." I ignored him ,but he said to me something, that he couldn't know," You gotta go to the training, then going to Lyoko on the destruction of the third X.A.N.A.'s supercomputer." I am in shock, I slowly turned to the stranger. "How do you.. wait... No no no no no no! It can't be! You're ME?!" I asked in shock.

The stranger nodded, "WOW! It's just WOW! But Why are you here and now?" I knew, that knowing too much about future is too dangerous. The future me answered,"I'm here to save you from Yumi." I am in horror. YUMI!? But how, what Yumi did or going to do? "Save from Yumi!? But... but... why from her?"

"Because, this girl ruined me life, and soon, she will ruin your life." Future me said in disgust. I still couldn't believe it.

"NO! I won't let you do that." I said to myself.

"I said it to myself 15 years ago. OPEN YOUR EYES ULRICH! Yumi and YOU will BREAK UP! With her, your life will be like hell!" Future Stern snapped at me.

"DON'T DARE TO SAY THAT! I LOVE YUMI AND YUMI LOVES ME! YOU'RE SAYING THIS, BECAUSE... because... because you don't love her." I said is surprise. Future Ulrich frowned, I turned away from him, "You didn't confess Yumi in love in that day, right?" I asked, he nodded.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Haven't you forgotten father's words, 'If you'll be too careless, you're not my son. You're too young for serious relations.'." Future me replied.

I sighed,"Yeah I remember-" I turned to him,"But for me it doesn't matter anymore. I love Yumi, and I don't want to lose her. She's one in a million. I'm afraid, that as a grownup, she won't love me again." Then, I looked furiously at myself, " You've lost your chance. I won't do that mistake like _you!_" I said, pointing at him. "GO AWAY!" I shouted in goodbye. in five minutes, Jeremy called me. "Hello."

"Ulrich, go to the factory. We have a new mission." Jeremy said on the other end.

"An activated tower?" I asked.

"No. We're gotta destroy the mountain replica supercomputer." Jeremy answered.  
"On my way." I ran to the factory.

[Lyokowarriors' HQ_computer lab] 10:29

Ulrich has just arrived to the lab,"Oh Ulrich! You're there. Well, just a little news. I finally debugged Odd's non-used ability: teleportation." Jeremy said. Odd hugs him tightly,"Thank you Jeremy!"

"O-odd... Can't breathe..." Jeremy gasps, Odd releases him, "He-he sorry einstein. Ah, that would be so cool."

"Yeah, I hope, that won't be three Odds at once, that was a nightmare." Yumi sighed, remembering that day.

"Uh-huh... For me it was a nightmare too: Two other me ate all meatballs, one went to the cinema at the school time, and the second one is petrified. So Jeremy what are we gonna do?" Odd said.

"Well, it's time for destruction of the mountain replica. This time I'll send Ulrich and Yumi to the supercomputer. Ulrich's sabers can fully devirtualise X.A.N.A.'s monsters, and Yumi's abilities is very effective against them. Go to the scanners, Hiroki will give you the information on the way." Jeremy said, Ulrich winked Jeremy, Jeremy smiles.

Transfer:Odd,transfer:Ulrich,transfer:Yumi.

Scanner:Odd,scanner:Ulrich,scanner:Yumi.

Virtualisation.

Then Aelita and William entered into scanners,"Transfer:Aelita,transfer:William.

Scanner:Aelita,scanner:William.

Virtualisation." Aelita and William disappeared from the real world.

[Lyoko_training field] 10:35

The group appeared in the crystal field. "Odd I need to calibrate your ability. Let's test it." Jeremy said. "Okay Jeremy I'm ready." Odd said. Everything on the arena began to move. After that, Odd is standing on one platform. It was on one end of the field. "Odd. You need to reach the light column on the other side of this field, using 'teleportation'." "Got it Jeremy."

Odd ran through the field of platforms. Suddenly, behind him appeared a large crystal, that is moving to him. In 1 second before impact, Odd preformed his power,"TELEPORTATION!" Odd instantly disappeared in a flare of purple light. He reappears on the platform, that was far away from the impact. "Wow! Jeremy, that's better than the last time!" Odd remarked.

Jeremy smiles,"Yeah, I just extracted the quantum structure algorithm of Ulrich's triplicate, that I accidentally planted into the Odd's profile that caused a cloning effect. That was easy."

"Err..." William is confused. "Translation: He accidentally mixed up Odd's and Ulrich's superpowers." Yumi answered. Everything is returned to normal. Skid has come to them,"Okay, let's go to the replica. Energize." They reappeared in their seats. Skid in diving into the digital sea.

[digital sea_in 80 meters from the mountain replica] 10:42

The digital sea sky changed from blue to red. On Jeremy's monitor appeared an alert message,"X.A.N.A. has sent a little welcome party. He sent Matthias. Get ready for fight."

"Release." Aelita commanded. All four navskids released from the skid's needle.

Odd is fighting with five sharks. "Fire!" Odd shouted, as he shots at sharks, rotating like a drill. "Odd! Your havskid has only 35% of energy! Stop!" Jeremy shouted. Then, Matthias' skid,"Uh-oh! Matthias is here!" Odd Said. Matthias flied to Odd and started to shot at him. "Ulrich,Yumi,William,Aelita! Odd's navskid is under attack!" Three navskids headed to the Odd's position. They fire at Matthias' navskid's engine. His navskid blows up in a blue light. "Oh thank you guys. I don't know, what would've happen, if you didn't destroy him." Odd sighed. The sky returned to blue. "Navskids in." Aelita commanded, as navskids returned to the skid.

[mountain replica_near the tower] 10:51

The Skid arrived to the tower of the replica. It was inside the beautiful cave. Skid has docked to the tower. Aelita entered the tower. She rose to the second floor. She places her arm on to holopanel.

**AELITA_**

**CODE_**

**NEMESIS_**

"Replica is isolated. Activate the tower." Aelita said, as tower inside and outside glowed green. Jeremy typed a series of commands,"Activating a tower in 3. 2. 1. START! Yumi,Ulrich, get ready." "I'm ready Jeremy." Yumi answered.

"Me too sir." Ulrich saluted.

"Okay, teleportation:Ulrich, teleportation:Yumi." Jeremy said, pressing _'enter'_ key. Ulrich and Yumi has disappeared from the replica. "Okay guys, get ready for X.A.N.A.'s monsters." Aelita said, as they prepared for further battle.

[U.S.A._ near the San-Francisco_on the coast of Alcatraz] GMT -8 01:51

Yumi and Ulrich appear on the coast of the abandoned jail. The sky is clear black, filled with stars and bright moon and raging waters. Ulrich knew, that it was a perfect opportunity. "Uh... Yumi." Ulrich said, as she went to the building. "Yeah?" Yumi turned around. Ulrich is ready for that," Yumi, do you love me?" Ulrich asked is a calm voice.

**(Then, plays the romantic song from the season 1)**

Yumi is shocked,'Is he really going to do that?' she thought. "Ulrich, what do you mean." Yumi asked.

"You know what I mean! You and I almost kissed in the desert sector, and I know, that you instigated William to cause my jealousy, so I could confess you in love. And you must know, that I wanted to tell you, but my dad threatened me, he said, that I too young for love. Even future me tried to stop me, but today, I finally decided to confess you..." Yumi listened in a great admiration. "I'm ready Ulrich." Yumi said. Ulrich sighs and tells her,"I love you, Yumi." Yumi's eyes are filled with tears. "And I must know, do you love me?" Ulrich asked, looking straight into Yumi's eyes,"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU, IDIOT!" Yumi said, crying. Then, they kiss, and the big moon is shining on the scene. They stopped kissing,"Whoa!"

"Uh... Guys? I know, that you have a love minute, but we have a supercomputer to destroy." Jeremy said. They coughed,"Well, let's go." Yumi said.

"Wait, could it be our first date?" Ulrich asked.

"Um... sure, why not." Yumi answered. They ran to the Alkatraz. When they entered, they saw, that everything is activated, "Uh, Hiroki, have you found anything?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, it took me 20 minutes to crack their firewalls. Well, this building was abandoned, until Xanadu Inc. bought it for studying blue crystals, that were located by tourists. For now, this is a dig mine. And this supercomputer is inside the dig site. Very deep inside, go to the elevator go down." Hiroki said, typing on his laptop. They tried to sneak behind the guards.

[Mountain replica_inside the cave] 11:03

Matthias teleported to the cave. Odd, William and Aelita prepared for battle. Odd shots laser arrows, but Matthias flickered red and all arrows flew through him. Matthias teleported behind Odd,"That's all over for you." He tried to stab Odd, but Odd has a trick. He preformed his teleportation. "What the heck?!" Matthias growled is shock. "HA! You didn't expect that, yeah?" Odd teased. Matthias' axe turned into the gun. He started to shot at Odd, Odd activated his shield, but after 7 shots, shield cracked. "Just one shot." when he tried to pull trigger, suddenly, a zweihander pulled the gut to the virtual ground,"Sorry, but you're outnumbered." William said. Matthias growled, he teleported to the tower, but Aelita has thrown an energy field to him. Matthias fired a ricochet shot to the wall of the cave, and then at Aelita. Aelita tries to block the shot, but it was too late. She disappeared in a blue pixels.

Odd fires acid arrows at Matthias. Those arrows melt through the axe. When it finally melt down, Odd gave a signal,"William, now!" At this time, William is riding on his hyperbike. He strikes Matthias horizontally. Matthias disappears into the red pixels,"Jeremy, Matthias is down." William reported.

[Under the Alkatraz_Xanadu Inc. mine] GMT -8 02:01

When Ulrich and Yumi arrived to the mine, they were greatly exited: Inside the cave was a laboratory with tunnels, carts of blue crystals, walls are covered with these giant crystals. "WHOA! What a beautiful mine! X.A.N.A. becomes very creative eventually." Yumi remarked, being exited. Suddenly, guards of the laboratory. They have X.A.N.A.'s insignias in their eyes. "Jeremy, there are xanatified people. What should we do?"

"Take them out, but NOT kill them!" Jeremy shouted in the microphone. He just saw multiple signatures in the central control room, where was the supercomputer.

Ulrich stands in the boxing pose. he takes out 7 of 26 guards. He uses a roundhouse kick to deal with 4 more people. Yumi preforms a back flip to escape a gunshot. Her fans slice their guns. In 46 seconds, they knocked off the rest of the guards,"We're okay Jeremy. Is any one there?" Ulrich asked.

"I see five tarantulas in the central control room. But I see a massive buildup of quantum energy. Hide somewhere." Jeremy ordered. Yumi and Ulrich hid under the boulder. Then, a large green vortex appears in 30 meters from their hideout. From the vortex came three giant robots: One was a blue femme with pink highlights,a second one was a large green mech with a bulky frame, big arms, and green helmet, the third one has a red and blue armor, wide shoulders and truck windows as his chest. All three of them wears an insignia of a robot face. The green one has a some-sort of scanner. The other two are looking around the mine, " An energon mine... and there are no Decepticons... strange." a female robot said.

"Just keep everything on sight Arcee." a blue and red robot said. Then, a green one turned to blue-red giant," Optimus, there is something exept the energon. There are two signals in 30 meters from us, maybe humans."

"If there are humans, we must get them out of here to the safety." Optimus said. They noticed bodies of humans. Yumi and Ulrich are trying not to be noticed. Ulrich draws one of his swords, "Yumi, get ready. We have three very tough enemies." Ulrich said, but Yumi stops him,"Do you really think, that they are working for X.A.N.A.?"

"Of course! When did you see three giant robots?" Ulrich asked is whisper.

"Have't you heard? They said, that they have get humans to the safety." Yumi answered.

Ulrich thinks a little,"Okay, but what about supercomputer?" Ulrich asked.

"We'll just sneak behind them. get ready. Now!" Ulrich and Yumi ran to the door. But Arcee noticed them, "HEY!" "Damn! Keep them distracted, I'll deal with supercomputer." "Okay." Ulrich draws his swords, Yumi ran to the central control room. "Whoa kid! We're not going to hurt you." A green robot, named Bulkhead said.

"Really? X.A.N.A." Ulrich snarled. Arcee and Bulkhead are confused, but Optimus is interested. Then, suddenly a tarantula jumped between them. The scene switches to the monster's interface. It focuses at Ulrich and recognizes him. Then, looks at robots, tarantula recognizes them and an alert message appears on the interface. Tarantula screams and detonates itself.

Ulrich stares at it in shock,"Wow!"

Meanwhile, Yumi deals with tarantulas. With first monster she slices its head. Then reflects laser shots back at the second tarantula. And with other two are destroyed by themselves: Yumi got between them and in the right moment she flips back and they fire at each other. But it wasn't all: Matthias appeared near the supercomputer,"Oh no." Yumi frowned.

Then, robots and Ulrich appeared in the control room. Matthias looks at robots, wide-eyed,"So, you've allied with the Autobots?" Matthias smirked. Yumi and Ulrich are confused, looking at each other. "We don't know what are you talking about, but this supercomputer must be destroyed." Yumi stated. She uses her telekinesis to grab his axe and throw it to the supercomputer. "NOOOOOOOO!" Matthias shouted as the supercomputer falls down. Matthias disappears,"Sorry Matthias. I promise, next time we'll fight with you. Jeremy, the supercomputer is down." Ulrich reported. The Autobots are confused, "What is that?" Arcee asked, wide-eyed. "That guy, tarantula and this thing is under the A.I. called X.A.N.A.. Our mission is to destroy all supercomputers under his control." Yumi explained. "So, you're smashing these things to kill an A.I. You could call me for help." Bulkhead said. "No no no no! Our group must in secret, even for you. " Yumi protested. "We understand, but what are your names?" Optimus asked.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama, and he's Ulrich Stern." Yumi and Ulrich introduced themselves.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, he's Bulkhead and she's Arcee." The Autobots introduced themselves.

"Very well, so goodbye." Ulrich said.

"Goodbye my friends. Ratchet, open the groudbridge." Optimus said, then, a green vortex opened behind them. Optimus and Arcee went through. But Bulkhead turned around, "Just tell me, where I can meet with you? Only for a talk." Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other, then answer,"France, Boulogne-Billancourt, Kadic academy. You'll recognize us." Yumi winked. Bulkhead chuckled and went through the portal.

[Kadic academy_Jeremy's room] 11:25

"You've met with three giant robots? You were so lucky!" Odd frowned.

"Oh come on odd. I think we'll meet them later, just wait." Ulrich cheered Odd up. Jeremy's computer beeped up. Jeremy is wide eyed. "What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked, leaning to him.

"There is a message, look." Jeremy opens a message: **'Aelita Schaeffer. I must inform you, that your mother, Anthea Schaeffer is working with us voluntarily. Please, don't worry about her. Soon our agents will come to you and your group for help, just wait.**

** -truly yours. _Samuel Campbell, director of_**_ **the** **N.E.S.T. agency . '**_

Everyone read it with shock, but Aelita read it with joy. For now she has another question is her mind: 'what about the 'carthage' project?'. The group is in silence, but Hiroki broke it,"What is the N.E.S.T. agency?"

"We don't know Hiroki." Yumi replied, not moving her head. "I knew that it wasn't a dream!" Aelita said with tears. Everyone is starring at her,"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Well, after Cybervenom attacked, I was in the Hermitage. Then, the key in my hand and I found myself in a laboratory. Inside of it was my mother. And that's not all. She was studying an object, that have an enormous power. X.A.N.A. needs a human DNA or a xanatified human to use it. She said, that Cybervenom hacked an information about modern space station, maybe to gain control of that supercomputer. And the last thing she said, that she is in the N.E.S.T. agency in the 55th department." The group is listening very carefully. Then, a 2 new messages appeared on the monitor. "WOW!" Jeremy said in surprise. "What is it einstein?"

Jeremy opens a window. It shows a DNA structure of a virtual object,"This is a DNA model of Cybervenom!" Jeremy answered in shock. "Is it really my dad?" Aelita asked, worrying. "I need to decrypt the file if I want to know." Jeremy answered. Aelita sighed. Then, her iphone vibrates, she answers the call, "Hello. What! Okay, I'll be right there." "What is it Aelita?" Hiroki asked. "A dress rehearsal. Our concert will be today!" Aelita said is shock.

"But, what about the tickets?" Odd asked.

"There is an info about this in the news." Aelita said, then got out of the room. Ulrich turned on the TV in his phone. " We have a great news for all fans of Subdigitals, Flo Rida, 3 Doors down and Nickelback. The concert will be today at 18:30. Your tickets are still valuable. Get ready for the most important moment of the whole humanity." The reporter said. Lyokowarriors are glad by this news. But Yumi and Ulrich are very enjoyed this. Because, they will appear there like boyfriend and girlfriend.

[Yumi's house] 11:34

Takeo has a meeting with his detective. A detective gave Takeo photos of Yumi and Ulrich together. Takeo is shocked,"So, my daughter is dating with Him?" A detective nodded. "Well, now I can understand, why she's so nerve. A great work Mr. Fentress. Thank you very much."

"No thanks at all. I need to go." A detective said and took his money. Mr. Fentress walked down the street. "Oh Mr. Ishiyama. You're so naive. For now I have my own plans. Today, Yumi Ishiyama Will be no more and my past self will understand what is his future. X.A.N.A. must succeed." Mr. Fentress said, but his real name was Ulrich Stern. A future Ulrich has a devil grin. His eyes now show X.A.N.A.'s insignia. For now on his mission is to destroy Yumi Ishiyama.

**To be continued...**

**Who is interested, this is not a crossover. It will be after the season 4. Please, give reviews. /Next time: The fate of love: part 2./ What will a future Ulrich do to destroy Yumi? In next episode will be a revelation of Cybervenom. Next episode: 27/07/2014.  
P.S. DmC Vergil's fighting style is the BEST. Over and out.**


End file.
